


Cheater Cheater

by Spidey_Sins



Series: 500 Follower Celebration! [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Awkward Crush, Blow Jobs, Caught, F/M, Infidelity, Masturbation, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: “ Cheating au where peter has a sexual crush on his mentor's wife, pepper. He dreams came true when pepper came in to find him masturbating on his bed.”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Pepper Potts
Series: 500 Follower Celebration! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050308
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

“Peter, are you even paying attention?” Tony asked, sighing. It was at least the third time that he’d had to get the young man’s attention.

He jerked his head up, blinking. “What? I’m sorry, Mr. Stark. I’m sorry. I’m listening.”

Tony shook his head, waving his hand. “Go. We can be done for the day. Head home.”

“…Im supposed to stay here this weekend,” the young man pointed out softly.

“Right. Okay. Well, just head to your room or to any of the common areas or something. Not gonna keep working you when you’re clearly not feeling it today.”

Peter stood up slowly, head hung. He was definitely embarrassed about his lack of focus being caught.

Even if Tony didn’t know why he was so distracted.

———

Peter made his way to his room, cutting through the living room that everyone shared. And of course, just his luck, there was Pepper.

He knew it was wrong to feel what he felt for the older woman. She was married, older than him, completely off limits.

But she was also gorgeous. Smart. She had a certain wit to her that made Peter weak at the knees.

He was totally fucked.

“Hey, Pete,” Pepper greeted. She was laying on the couch, a magazine laying open on her stomach to keep her place. “I thought you were working with Tony today.”

“I- I was. I did. We just decided to stop a little early. I’m not feeling good.”

She frowned a little, expression soft and concerned. “You’re not? Everything okay? Maybe you have a fever, come here and let me check.”

Peter shook his head. “No, I’m okay. Really. Don’t worry. I’m just gonna…go to my room and lay down for a bit.”  
“Okay, Peter…I’ll check on you in a bit. Bring you something to eat. I hope you feel better.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Stark.”

“Just call me Pepper. Really, it’s okay.”

Oh, that definitely didn’t help. “Okay, P-Pepper.”

Peter headed straight to his room, immediately shutting the door once he was inside. He moved to the bed, stripping out of his jeans and kicking them off. Might as well be comfortable, right?

He flopped onto his bed, groaning dramatically into the pillow. He was so screwed.

Pepper. He was allowed to call her Pepper. Which both made things feel more personal and let him ignore the fact that she was married. Not great.

He knew she’d never want him anyways. But he liked to imagine that maybe if she wasn’t married things could be different.

He imagined her walking in on him training, seeing him out of breath and half naked like maybe he had been doing something other than working out.

His brain created elaborate scenarios where she’d come closer, slowly touching over his chest. Maybe commenting on his body.

He snapped back to reality with a groan as he shifted his hips against the bed. “Fuck,” he mumbled. He was hard. Again. If only he could actually control his desire for her.

Slowly, he turned onto his back and started to rub at himself through his boxers. He felt dirty. Disgusting. But fuck, he was so turned on.

It quickly became obvious that the rubbing wasn’t going to do anything. So he pulled his cock out and started to stroke himself.

The pleasure was so good and relaxing that he didn’t even hear the door slowly creak open.

But he did hear the gasp that followed.

“Peter,” Pepper breathed, covering her mouth. “Oh my god-“ she looked away, cheeks flushed.

Peter jumped, struggling to pull up his boxers and trying to cover himself. “Fuck! I’m sorry- I didn’t hear- oh god.”

He was mortified. He knew that being covered didn’t do much, his cock still awkwardly tented his underwear and the comforter covering him.

“I was just…gonna check on you. I heard some, ah…noises,” Pepper said nervously. “But I see you’re fine. Beyond fine, apparently.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t…I forgot to lock the door. I’m sorry, Mrs. Stark.”

“Pepper.”

“What?” Did she really feel the need to clarify that now?

“Call me Pepper. I don’t need to think about Tony’s name for a moment,” she murmured.

Peter watched her nervously. “Why…?”

She slowly closed the door behind her and moved towards the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hi i love peterpepper cheating request, could we have part 2 for smut plz”

Pepper slowly moved towards the bed, closely watching the young man in bed.

Peter’s breathing picked up as she got closer. He shifted a little under the covers, the friction to his cock making him groan.

The woman heard the noise, biting her lip gently as she crawled onto the bed. “Come on, Peter. Don’t cover up, let me see you….”

“O-okay….” Peter slowly uncovered, cock bobbing in the air and bowing under its own weight to lay heavy against his stomach.

Pepper watched, eyes darkening. “Oh, look at you. This is so wrong,” she mumbled, crawling between his legs. “So terrible of me to do….”

One hand pushed his shirt up, nails scraping down over his chest as she trailed it back down. Then she leaned in to kiss at his chest, leaving soft lipstick prints over his skin.

Peter shivered, cock twitching as she kissed over him. “Pepper,” he whispered. “Feels nice.” He dropped his head back against his pillow.

The woman chuckled softly, teeth grazing against his stomach as she continued to move down. His cock was so close, but she avoided it for the moment. Then she eventually got between his legs completely, hands slowly sliding up his muscled thighs.

She eyed his twitching cock again, breathing hard. “It’s not bad if I just suck you off, right?” She mused. She knew the logic was faulty. She just didn’t want to feel so guilty about what she was doing.

Peter moaned softly just at the words. “Please, Pepper. Please, please suck me off.”

She chuckled, tongue gently pressing against the head of his cock.

“Oh god,” the man breathed, hips jerking slightly.  
Pepper, pleased with the reaction, slowly wrapped her lips around the tip and sucked gently.

A moan from Peter. “Your mouth…so soft.”

Pepper slowly started taking more down, sucking on him gently as she kept going.

There was lipstick smeared down his shaft, staining his cock with her signature shade.

Apparently they were too into it to hear the door. But they heard it shut and both looked up like deer in headlights when it did.

“Well, well,” Tony commented. “This is a nice surprise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
